Maid of Evil
by YellowFan98
Summary: 'You're the Princess and I'm your Maid, we're a pair of pitiful twins seperated by fate. I'm willing to become evil only for you, if only so that I can protect you.' Mothy's Servant of Evil Sailor Moon Edition. Rated K plus for character death.


**Story of Evil**

**Maid of Evil**

_You're the Princess and I'm your loyal Maid, we are two pitiable twins who were separated by fate_

My name is Minako, no surname. I am the maid of Princess Serenity of the Yellow Kingdom. I suppose that if Serenity was hated by the Kingdom, I was loved by just as many. People forget what I've done; they think I'm just one of her pawns. But that's not the truth, not at all. If I wanted, I could leave, run away. But I don't want to.

You see, I know a secret that no one else alive knows, a secret about myself and the Princess. And this secret is the reason why I could never leave her. Please, allow me to tell you my story, so that maybe you can continue to protect her when I'm gone.

…

When we were born, there were great expectations placed upon us, but we were just infants, so we didn't know, we had been blessed by the ringing of the church bells, and cruel adults separated the two of us.

But I swear, if everyone else in the world hates and despises her, I will still stand loyally by her side. You see, we were born on the same day, by the same mother. We are twins, and I swear that I will always protect her, if she becomes evil; I'll become evil too, so that I can protect her from harm's way.

She set me to visit a neighboring town, I saw a beautiful lady of red, I didn't recognize the feeling in my chest, but now I understand that I had loved her. But when I saw a cling to that man's arm, I realized that she would have to die. My realization was, of course, true. When I reported back to the Princess she ordered her death.

I didn't understand, it wasn't the first time that I'd murdered for her sake, but why couldn't I stop crying?

You see, when others look at her, they see evil and cruelty, and they see a girl who doesn't care for the lives of others, who just wants everything for herself. But whenever I look at her, I see innocence, and every time she smiles the whole world lites up, at least, that's what I think.

I knew that soon we'd be overthrown by the people, I could tell how mad they were about the genocide of the Green Kingdom, but I knew that I would defy them until the end, to save the Princess, no, to save my sister, there was nothing that I wouldn't do.

…

She'd just realized it, that the end was drawing near. She'd started to cry, and she told me that she didn't want to die. I thought, and I came up with an idea about how to save her.

"Here, I'll lend you my clothes" I told her, and she gave me such a confused look. "Wear them and leave the Palace immediately." I saw the terrified look in her eyes, and I gave her a comforting look, "Don't worry. No one will ever know, we are twins after all"

The look on her face, a mixture of shock and surprise, but they're really the same, aren't they? I handed her a spare pair of my clothes, I always kept a spare pair in her room, the room that we were in, just in case I'd ever need them for anything. I liked to think in advance. I turned and pulled out one of the old books from the bookcase that she never even looked at, and a secret passage opened, I thrust her into it, and when she turned to come back to me, I closed the passage. I quickly changed into one of her dresses and tied my hair up into a pair of Odango's with ponytails coming out, just as I was finished the door opened, and you entered.

You marched right up to me, your sword pointed, it dug into my neck a little and I had to stop myself wincing. "How dare you!" I'd exclaimed, smiling, but you didn't react at all; you just looked at my right in the eye and asked, "Why?"

After that neither of us spoke as you took me away. Now I am the Princess, and she's a fugitive, if she's ever found she'll be murdered because of her evil deeds, but if she is called evil, that means I'm evil too, because we share the same blood, I am just as guilty as her for her sins.

…

The time has come, now, you've gone back into the crowd, I didn't look up once as I was led towards the guillotine, I was afraid that someone would realize that I wasn't her, and also… I was afraid that I'd see her, looking at me with those big, sad eyes. I hope that she recovers. I hope that she stays happy. I hope that she'll smile, even just one more time.

I do look up, as my head is rested in guillotine, I lock eyes with her, and I grinned as I said her favorite phrase, as loudly as I dared, "Oh! Look! It's tea time!"

My last wish, before I died… If we are to be reborn… I hope that she will come and play with me again…

**A/N: Book 2! Servant… erm, Maid… of Evil. If you didn't notice, she was talking to Haruka throughout the whole thing, except for after the last set of '…'s. That was a twist I wanted to add, after all, at the end of the original Meiko gives Rin her locket back, after Len gets executed, so maybe something like that will happen here…**

**Next time, we'll have Daughter of Vengeance, by Haruka! We get to see what goes through that head of hers! Yay =D And yeah, I DON'T support Rei/Mamoru, it was just the only pairing that would work! Rei is better off with either Minako or Jadeite, in my most humble opinion ((Like Kaito is better off with Meiko! Why does he have to be paired with Miku so much!))**

'**Till next time,**

**Chou!**


End file.
